


Should A Popsicle Go There?

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Fucking, Getting Together, Great Way To Stay Cool, Hot Weather, Ice Play, Idiots in Love, Kinky, Love, Marking, NSFW GIF, No Plot/Plotless, No clothing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Popsicles, Riding, Seduction, Sex, Sex Toys, Small Towns, Smut, Sticky, Teasing, Tumblr, Vaginal Sex, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, cold kink, dick shaped popsicle, drenching the bed, girl on top, inappropriate use of popsicles, phallic shaped treats, popsicle as dildo, too hot for clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: You shouldn’t tease an archangel, especially with sweet treats





	Should A Popsicle Go There?

**Author's Note:**

> Gabe loves candy nicknames. I wouldn’t recommend doing this because it's not super healthy for your vagina, but a fic is a magical place where that doesn’t matter. Typical it's too hot so people are obviously going to have sex teasing fic. I had to do it, join the millions out there.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/)

“Fuck! Why is it so hot!” You moan out, sweat almost pouring down you.

“That’s Florida for you.” Gabriel said laying in the motel bed across from you. You were seated at the table trying to do research on the case so you could solve it and leave as soon as possible. You couldn’t take the heat anymore, you really missed the nice cold bunker and that was saying something. Dean and Sam had gone to the morgue to investigate while you stayed back researching with Gabriel. Well more like you researched, while Gabriel did nothing but eat his candy and distract you. He didn’t even tell you why he had come, it didn’t seem too difficult of a case and you hadn’t called him for help either. But for some reason he had been coming around a lot more than usual, you guessed it was because he was bored, not that you minded you loved seeing him. He was everything for you, but he didn’t know that he saw you as his best friend and you weren’t going to mess that up by telling him you had feelings. 

Besides it being way too hot outside, the stupid motel in the tiny town you were in was having issues with the air conditioning. Forcing you to wear the shortest shorts you had and a bikini top with your hair in a bun, to stay somewhat cool. It wasn’t doing much though, you had already taken two cold baths, but nothing worked. Grabbing an ice cube from the box you had filled up, you began rubbing it up along your bikini top and neck, trying to fight the heat. Unaware that Gabriel’s eyes were glued to your hand moving, he couldn’t believe you were teasing him like this, and you didn’t even realize it. Did you not know how hot you looked doing that, making him want to trace that ice cube across your chest with his tongue. Fuck he felt his pants swell just by watching you.

“Gabe” He hears you call out for him, making him curse in his head at the way his name sounded coming from your lips, he wished he could hear it as he thrusted into you. He shook that thought off though, lifting his eyes to meet yours and see what you had been trying to tell him. “Gabe did you not hear me, I’ve called your name a few times now.”

“Sorry cupcake, what were you saying?” He asked looking at you, apologetic for not paying attention.

“What’s up, grandpa, going deaf in your old age?” Y/n couldn’t help but tease him, Gabe fake gasped and held his heart dramatically. “You wound me, sugarplum”

You roll your eyes at him but continued, “Anyway, can you get me a popsicle please!”

He just smiled at you and was about to do so before he realized what that would mean. Your tongue licking and sucking at the phallic shaped treat. He couldn’t have that, he wouldn’t last seeing you like that without imagining you doing something similar to him. So, he just shook his head “Nope!”

You glare at him and stare waiting for him to say he was kidding and get you one. When a few minutes pass and he still hadn’t done it, you knew he was being serious. What the hell, you thought, why was he being such an ass tonight? Rolling your eyes once again but this time actually annoyed with him, you get up and go to the bathroom. Causing Gabriel to pout, he hated to make you mad at him, he’d do anything for you. Even though you would never find out how much he would risk for you, you only saw him as a best friend, not a boyfriend. He never said anything to you about his feelings, afraid of your rejection. Being your friend was good enough for him. He didn’t want to hurt you or have you tell him you didn’t feel the same.

A few moments later you came out of the bathroom with a bucket and a towel. He watched you place the towel on the chair and sit back down on it. Before he could ask you what you were doing you had the bucket over your head and were pouring the whole thing on top of yourself. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you. You were a dream, soaked to the bone, nipples hardening and showing clearly through your bikini, your shorts giving away to the shape of your lips. He couldn’t take it anymore, he snapped, walking up to you and grabbing your waist, forcing you to stand up. You gave a startled shriek when he did so.

“Do you have any idea how insane you're making me right now?” Gabriel asks glaring down at you with lust. 

“What?” You manage to get out, too shocked by the lack of space between you two at that moment.

“Are you purposely trying to drive me insane, Y/n?” He asks leaning down to nose at your neck. You shiver at the feeling of his breath against the wet skin, you bite your lip holding back a moan.

“Gabe, I wasn’t doing anything.” You say arching your back as he starts nibbling at your boobs, going until he reached your nipple to give it a tug through your wet bikini. 

“Shouldn’t have teased me like that Y/n, now you're going to get it. Do you feel that sugar, feel what you do to me?” He asked mouthing at your boobs while rubbing his dick at your core, making you shudder.

“Fuck, Gabe!” You moan out pushing his head further down your frame. He understood your hint and continued down your stomach until he hit your shorts and went down on his knees. Kissing the edge before tugging them down revealing your pretty pussy to him.

Unable to stay still he lowered his head to your pussy and gave it a kiss, diving right in after that, licking you up and sucking on your clit. You couldn’t help but let out a moan at the feeling of his mouth on you, you never thought you’d be in this position with Gabe. Shuddering you fall over grabbing onto Gabe’s head and curling up on top of him as you finally cum all over his lips. He sucks up all your juices until you tug his head away getting too sensitive down there. He picks you up after you finish trembling, giving it one last kiss and tosses you on the bed.

“I’ve decided you get that treat after all lollipop,” Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers, making the popsicle you wanted earlier appear, except this one was shaped like a penis. You give him a questioning look, laying down on the bed, but before you could ask, he moved a hand to your pussy and moved your short shorts to the side, finding you without panties he gave a groan before bringing the popsicle down to your pussy and started rubbing it up and down your lips. You moan out at the cold feeling but also at the way it felt against your heated pussy, making you shiver in the best way. He does this a few more times before pressing down on your hole, you glance up at him in shock at the feeling as he slips it all the way inside you.

Screaming as you lean your head back at the new pleasure you were receiving, you had never felt so cold and hot at the same time. It felt like you had a pool of cum inside you, keeping you soaked around the treat. Your juices gushing onto the bed and making a puddle underneath you. The new sensations so intense, you felt you would explode at any moment. The cold was met by the warmth inside you and gave off the most shuddering experience, finally making you cum hard and clench around the dildo shaped treat, making Gabriel moan at the sight. Opening your eyes, you hazily smile at him, he looked proud and turned on by you, making you feel confident and excited at what was next. Pulling the treat out of you, you could see it had gotten smaller, melting a bit because of the heat of your pussy but it had your juices on it as well. Leaning over you bring the cold treat to your lips and take most of it down your throat. 

“You're killing me here gumdrop.” Gabriel said in an almost whiny tone. You looked up at him and smirked around the popsicle and pulled your mouth off of it giving it one last lick. He leaned down and kissed your lips, moaning at the cold and your taste. Pulling apart he smiled climbing up your body until his dick was at your entrance and kissed your lips again, gentler this time before slipping inside you. You moan and tilt your head to the side barring your neck for him a bit, he leant down and started sucking marks on your skin. Bruising and biting as he went, you bring your arms to wrap around him and pull at his hair. 

Gabe moans at the feeling before grabbing onto your legs and switching you both over, so you were on top of him. You smiled down at him after the shock passed, giving him another sweet kiss before moving your hips slowly into him. You still felt cold inside you, making him feel it around his dick and that got him twitching inside you. He wanted you to go faster, the slow pace was killing him, feeling you wrapped around him but not enough pressure to get him to cum inside you. After seeing him suffer for a bit, you decide not to be cruel anymore and give him what he wants. So, you begin bouncing on top of him. Groaning he digs his fingers into your hips and thrusts up hard into you, you bounce quicker wanting to feel him fill you.

“Cum for me baby, I want to feel you inside me” Y/n moaned, clenching around him. His pace started to falter after hearing those words moaned for him, you knew he was close. Riding him faster and dragging his head to your nipples to suck on them. The feel of him biting at your nipples made you cum around him, causing you to clench and drag your nails into his neck and hair.

He lasted a few more thrusts before he moaned your name and came inside you. It was a different feeling his hot cum against your still cold pussy walls. You smiled and slumped over his chest, resting your head on him.

“Next time I want to lick ice cream of your body.” You say giving his shoulder a kiss and making his dick twitch inside you again before you know it, he has you flipped onto your back once more, ready for the next round.


End file.
